Adventures of a famous singer named Jessica (or jess for short)
by moshigal156
Summary: My name is Jessica. I am a famous singer. One day before my trip to florida, I blacked out while watching tv. Next thing I know. I'M IN THE FREAKING TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED WORLD! And every thing went pretzel shaped from there. One thing for sure is I'd better hold on cause I'm in for the ride of my life! as I now have to figure out my feelings toward a certain cybertronian medic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi every body! sorry I haven't any of my stories in so long! I've been so busy lately and I've had a bad case of lazyness FAIL! DX. I've always wanted to do a story like this so i did it. No flames plz and nothing mean plz review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**What the heck!**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! STUPID HAIR DRYER! GO TO THE PIT!" I grabed the hair dryer that had fallen on my foot and threw it at the wall, seathing as it smashed against the wall before falling to the ground broken. Sighing, I ran my fingers threw my dark brown hair in anoyance and frustration before grumbeling. "Great. Now I have to replace the hair dryer along with the toaster! What a smart cookie I turned out to be! Thats the third time this month I've had to replace that stupid thing!" I sighed. AGAIN. "Oh well. I'll just replace it later when I finally get out of my pajamas" I glanced down at what I passed of as "my pajamas" I currently wore my favorit autobot tee shirt, my fuzzy, royal, blue, pj bottems and my favorit fuzzy, red socks. For those who don't know me my name is jessica but, you can call me jess every one does. I'm 21 and I'm 5'9 (Tall for a girl) with ritch, healthy, dark, brown, waist long hair. My eyes are hazel and I have a nice tan. Turning my head, I glanced at the clock "1:30 p.m. I'll have to get ready soon for my trip florida" Instantly my eyes glazed over as I thought about how much fun it would be. The sun, hanging out with my friends on the beach, shopping at all the major stores and malls, all the vip parties me and my friends had been invited to. I could hardly wait!. Pulling on a fresh white tee while I put on one of my favorit pare of jeans, I humed the theme song to transformers animated (my favorit transformers tv show out of them all) After finshing getting dressed and packed it was 3:00 p.m. "I still got three hours before I have to go to the air port. I'll just watch some tfa till its time to go" Jumping in my big easy chair that sat in front of my huge flat screen tv I turned on one of my personal favorit episodes of tfa "Garbage in garbage out" I just loved wreck gar and ratchet in this one. So for the next three hours I sat in front of the tv laughing like a little kid before I glanced at the clock and nearly peed myself. "HOLY CRAP! ITS ALMOST 6:00! I GOTTA GO!" snatching up the remote I pressed the off button but the strangest thing happened. IT DIDN"T TURN OFF! Narowing my eyes I pressed the off button again, nothing happened. Growling in frustration I pressed the off button repeatedly non stop, witch I regreted about two seconds later when every thing on the screen sped up and started glowing "Oh crap now what have I done?" Getting up I walked to the tv and poked it only to get a nasty shock in return and all theses weird images flowed through my head before I blacked out, and that was the last I would ever see of my former home again.

As I started to come to, I noticed I had a horrible head ace that was pounding like a drum. I was laying on somthing flat and hard, but I was covered by a warm blanket and my head was proped up on a soft pillow and I noticed there were other voices in the room. "hey you guys I think she's waking up!" I moand slightly rolling over and pulling the blanket closer. "Oops." "Way to go sari" "Be quiet bumblebee. your not helping" Bumblebee? sari? What the heck was going on figuring it was my brothers trying to prank me, I put the pillow on my head and hissed loudly. "Quinn and blake if you two stupid boys don't shut up and leave me alone. When I get up I'm going to push the two of you off a clift after I finish beating the crap out of you!" That seemed to do the trick for a while before a new voice spoke up " Certainly a snappy young woman." "Heh what gave it a way. She sounded like she was ready to kill me!" Then another voice spoke up this one gruffer and more anoyed sounding then the others " I don't say I blame her with the way you crashed, yamering, meatal heads keep talking!" "Gee wiz! cool your crank case ratchet! its not like anything bad will happen if she wakes up." "True that bumblebee but after what happened to her, she needs to rest" Ratchet? Now this is just getting silly. Groaning, I opened my eyes and sat up making the angryest face I could. "Okay thats it! quinn, blake I'm going to-. I stopped my sentence short and my eyes opened wide. I wasen't at my moms house with my brothers bothering me again. I was in the freaking medi bay with the freaking autobots crowded around me. Call me a dummy but for what felt like the next hour all I could do was stare. How the heck did I end up in the medi bay of FREAKING TFA?! my inner fan girl was going nuts as I look around before I found my words again. "What the hell... am I doing here..." Grabing my head in frustration while millions of thoughts swam through my brain like how did I end up here? Whay am I not on the plane to florida? and WHY IS EVERY BODY STARING AT ME?! I was about to get up when ratchet came forward and stopped me by laying me back down with his index finger. "Oh no you don't. You have to rest after what you went through. Getting hit by a bus and all..." "WHAT?!" I bolted up on my legs brfore ratchet could stop me "HOW THE HELL COULD I HAVE GOTTEN HIT BY A BUS IF I WAS AT MY HOUSE WATCHING TV AND EATING CHEETOS?!" Ratchet, clearly not amused by the fact I wasn't listining to him shot me a glare. "Well you were clearly not at your house because shortly after we finshed taking out the decpticons. You walked out into the street and got hit by a bus that was carring an all spark fragment!" I narowed my eyes and returned an even colder and icyer glare that made him twitch slightly. "I told you before. I was at home watching tv doing nothing. Then out of no where, I blacked out." I had now gotten up again and was now slowly walking to ratchet while giving him a piece of my mind because if he thought he could scare and tell me what to do as easy as he did every one else. Then BOY did he have another thing coming. " If I didn't see it happen formyself and I didn't feel it. How could have that really happened and don't even think about telling me to lay down again because I won't, I feel fine and I am fine." I was now in his face and out of everybody there I'd say he was the most shocked." And further more the first time I say sometihng and I mean it you'd better believe I MEAN IT ARE WE CLEAR ON THAT MATTER!?" Ratchet slowly noded and I backed up and stoped my glare of doom. "Good I'm glad you understand." And with that I triuphantly walked back to where I had been sleeping and sat down with my arms folded, staring at everyone as they stared back to, stuned to speak. No one not even ultra magnus him self had the bearings to go and start mouthing off like that at ratchet. So for a while we all sat in silence before the girl I reconized as sari spoke up. So. I'm sari who are you." I fluffed by dark brown hair before I replied. "My name is jessica, but you can call me jess all my friends do." Optimus was next to speak after recovering from my rant. "Well jess alow me to introduce myself I-" I cut him off there. "There is no need for you to continue, I already know who you all are." Optimus raised an optic ridge at me before I continued. "You are optimus prime." I then pointed to the large green mech and smaller yellow mech "You are bulk head. and you are bumblebee." Then I turned to prowl and ratchet (who was still trying to get over my rant) "And you are prowl. And you are ratchet." I sat back down and smirked at the surprise on there faces and almost burst out laughing but held it back when bulk head decided to say some thing "How do you know who we are?" I smiled even more. "Oh believe me I know even more then you think." I sighed and collected my thoughts before starting again. "Okay. This is going to sound crazy, stupid and nuts but I'm not from around here at all. In fact where I come from you all arn't real. Your just a very sucsessful tv show that has lots of watchers and fanchise to go along with it. Heck there are even three movies out there back in my world." For the next hour or so, I explained where I came from. Often times earning odd expressions from the aurobots and sari. Ratchet, who had finally got over my rant, spoke up. " So... your telling us that you come from another world. Where we are not real?" "Yep. Pretty much" "So... If you arn't from here at all. How did you get here." I sighed and rubed my temples. "I've been asking that same qustion inside my head sense I woke up. Last thing I remember is I was watching transformers animated. When I happened to look at the clock and realise I had to go." Bulk head raised an optic ridge. " Where did you have to go any way?" " I was supposed to go to the air port to meet my friends for our trip to florida. " Sari's eyes widened " Whoa! You were on your way to florida?! You have to be insanely rich to fly there! Well HERE you have to be insanely rich anyway..." I chuckeled. " Well. I am a famous singer and very sucsessful fashion disinger. " Wow! Your high up there. Being famous and all." " Yeah. But being famous can REALLY make a girl tired. And hungry." " We have what you must have packed for your trip to florida" I look over to where prowl was pointing and sighed with relife when I saw all the stuff I had packed before I turned to sari with a grin on my face. " Hey sari, wanna know what I do when I'm confused and hungry." Sari looking interested started to grin too. " What?" " I make cookies, milk shakes and play video games." This time bumblebee started grining to before both sari and bee replied at the same time. "THAT SOUNDS AWESOME!' "Well what are well waiting for? LETS BAKE COOKIES AND MAKE MILK SHAKES!" Jumping off the medical berth, I ran over to where my stuff was and pulled out every thing needed, before racing off with sari and bumblebee

_**About a half hour later...**_

"Wow these cookies and milk shakes are amazing jess!" "Thanks sari. There both recipes that have been in my family for ages" I took another sip of my chocolate ice cream shake, then proceeded to kick both saris and bumblebees butt at mario cart raceing for the fourth time in a row. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! FOUR IN A ROW! beat that bumblebee!" "You cheated!" "I did not! every on knows that on rainbow road, its possible to jump across the middle of the track to the other side!" "Then how come I didn't know you could do that!" "Because. Theres a short cut in every race. You just have to look realy close to find it, also I've been playing this game longer then you have so I know almost all the short cuts so there!" Sari laughed as me and bumblebee continued to argue about the differences between cheating and short cuts while she picked up a bowl of chips and ate a few before passing them to me. "You want some?" I took one look at the bowl of chips and fell over laughing. Every one stared at me like I had lost my mind. "Y-y-you do know what you are eating r-r-right?" "Uh yeah doritos." "EXACTLY!" Bulk head scratched his helm with one of his claws. "Well whats so funny about doritos?" I managed to catch my breath be for I replied. "Oh my god! you mean you don't know?! Of course you don't know! hold on you're all gonna love this!" I grabed a dorito and held it with the biggest point down. "Okay. Who does this remind you of?" Every one stared at the dorito in confusion."Oh come on! You have to know this!" Slowly prowl replied with confusion "Its a chip jess. It doesn't look like any one." "Oh thats where your wrong. Doesn't this look like starscream?" Sari Imeadeantly started to giggel. "O my gosh, it really dose look like starscream!" Bumblebee started grining too. "I see it now." In seconds every one was cracking up with laughter even prowl! After I managed to regain some air I managed to say " You see back in my world one of starscreams most popular nick names, and one of my personal favorits is... wait for it... The flying dorito of doom!" The words had barely left my mouth when every body started laughing again " And that is why I can never look at starscream and doritos with out cracking up." I picked up another dorito and started to make fly around while mimicing starscreams voice. "I am STARSCREAM! VEGANCE SHALL BE MINE MEGATRON! I am the true leader of the decpticons and I WILL LEAD THE DECPTICON TO VICTORY AGAINST THE AUTOBOT SCUM!" By the time every body had calmed down it was 7:00 p.m. Every one was still giggling slightly when the alam whent off. "Oh great" mumbled optimus "Nanosec broke out of jail AGAIN!" "When is he gonna learn?" "I gess never, sari stay here with jessica and stay out of trouble. AUTOBOTS...TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT! Sari pouted as the autobots left. "I never get to go with them!" I grined, knowing how she felt. "Its okay sari. We don't need to go with them to have fun. Come on I know some great stuff we can do" "Like what?" "How does some karokey sound?" "AWESOME!"

_**Twenty min. later...**_

" Alright. Its all set up. I'll start." I picked my favorit song on the disk then moved into position. " Sari remember when I told you I'm a singer?" "Yeah." "Well here's why" I pressed play and the song started.

"(music)"

"Are you listening?"  
"Hear me talk,"  
"Hear me sing."  
"Open up the door, Easy less, Easy more."  
"When you tell me to bewhere"  
"Are you here? Are you there?"  
"Is it something I should know? Easy come, Easy go."  
"Not in your head, Don't hear a word I said"  
"I can't communicate, when you wait don't relate."  
"I try to talk to you but you never even knew, so, What's it gonna be,"  
"Tell me can you hear me?"

"I'm so sick of it. your attention deficit"  
"Never listen you never listen."  
"I'm so sick of it, so I'll throw another fit"  
"Never listen you never listen."  
"I screaaaam your name"  
"It always stays the same"  
"I screaaaam, and shout,"  
"So what I'm gonna do now"  
"Is freak the freak out, Hey!"

"Woah oh oh,"  
"Woah oh oh,"  
"Woah oh oh,"  
"Woah oh oh oh."

"(music)"

"Patience running thin, running thin come again"  
"Tell me what I get opposite opposite"  
"Show what is real if it breaks dose it heal?"  
"Open up your ear why you think that I'm here?"  
"Keep me in the dark are you even thinking of me?"  
"Is someone else above me"  
"Gotta know, Gotta know, What am I gonna do cause I can't get through to you"  
"So what's it gonna be? Tell me, can you hear me?"

(can you hear me?)

"I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit"  
"Never listen you never listen."  
"I'm so sick of it, so I'll throw another fit"  
"Never listen, you never listen"  
"I screaaaam your name"  
"It always stays the same"  
"I screaaaam and shout,"  
"So what I'm gonna do now"  
"I freak the freak out, Hey!

"Woah oh oh,"  
"Woah oh oh,"  
"Woah oh oh,  
"Woah oh oh oh."

"(music)"

"Easy come, Easy go,"

"(music)"

"Easy come, Easy go,"

"(music)"

"(Can you hear me?)"

"I screaaaam your name"  
"It always stays the same"  
"I screaaaam, and shout,"  
"So what I'm gonna do now"  
"Is freak the freak out, Hey!"

"Woah oh oh,"  
"Woah oh oh,"  
"Woah oh oh,"  
"Woah oh oh oh,"

"ohhhhhh"  
"(Freak the Freak out)(x4)

"I screaaaam your name"  
"(Freak the Freak out)(x3)

"But you never listen"  
"(Freak the Freak out)(x4)

"No you never listeeeeen"  
"(Freak the Freak out)(x4)"

"But you never listen..."

I finshed the song with a smile but, was unprepared for the cheering that came after words. I turned around to see both sari and the autobots cheering. My face felt like it was on fire as I smile shyly. The autobots must have came back while I was singing so I didn't notice their entrance. "Wow jess that was amazing! You gave an amazing voice! No wonder why your famous!" I smiled shyly "Thanks sari. Who's next?" Bumblebee started jumping up and down. "Oh. Oh. I wanna go!" "Alright. here you go." So for the next four hours, me, sari, bumblebee and bulk head did karokey. We sang 'Life is a high way', 'give your heart a break', me and sari sung 'girls just wanna have fun'(ratchet walked out during that one muttering about how he'll never understand women.) 'crazy train'(ratchet came out and complained about us being to loud) and I finshed with the song 'halo'. After singing for four hours we were beat. I slept in saris room with her smileing as I recalled every thing I had done to day " sat in the medi bay. check, out lectured ratchet. check, made and ate cookies with sari. check, beat bumblebee at mario cart. check, argued with bumblebee and won. check, made all the autobots laugh like crazy. check, sang karokey with the autobots. check, spent the day with the autobots. check. and ended up in the TFA universe. check. I grined as I check all thoses things off my "Things to do before I get too old list" and rolled over and fell asleep, looking forward to how much fun tomarow would be.

**All right! first chapter people! I do not own "Freak the Freak out" or TFA people SO DON'T SUE ME! I only own my OC Jessica or Jess for short . Plz review and no flames plz. Thank you! Bye-Bye!**


	2. Never send a man to do a women's job

**Hi guys I'm back! How awesome am I? I got two new stories up this month, updated one of my older stories last night and now I'm updating this one. I'M ON A ROLL PEOPLE! I do not own TFA or any of the songs I may use in this story SO DON'T SUE ME PEOPLE! Plz review and no flames plz. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

**Never send a man to do a women's job**

I lazily opened my eyes and looked around, before raising an eyebrow."Where the crap am I?" Then it all came back to me. "Oh yeah... I'm in the TFA universe." I slapped my forehead. "How do I forget something like that?!" I glanced at the clock."Oh goodie,I just HAD towake up at 5:00 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!" I sighed and got up, I needed to take a shower anyways...I slipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower, completely unawhere that ratchet was awake too... I slipped out of the bathroom at about 5:30, in my favorite, fluffy, bathrobe and my hair wraped in a head wrap,calmly walking down the hall to the rec. room. And of course on the way there I ran into ratchet and of course sense I didn't know he was awake too,I screamed like a little girl and fell over backwards, exposing everything below my waist. I couldn't tell how was more embaressed. Me, because I had screamed and was now half naked in front of ratchet. Or ratchet him self, because now he had a clear view of my "Girl features". After a few minuets I came back to realitiy and scrambled back up, quickly hiding my "Girl features". Ratchet seemed to come back about the same time I did because now he was tring to keep him self under controll, seeing how he'd just seen my "Girl features". "Primus jess! I didn't mean to scare you like that!" I smiled shyly. "Its fine ratchet. I should have been waching where I was going,and. Ummmmm..." My face was bright red as I finshed the last part of my sentence. "Lets...Not talk about this to any one." Ratchet noded slowly. "Agreed... Soooo, where were you to?" "I was on my way to the rec. room,but now,seeing the encounter we just had. I think I'm gonna get dressed first so this dosen't happen again." Ratchet noded. "Good idea..." I smiled before running off toget dressed, avoiding ratchets gaze. Ratchet stood there for a moment before turning to return to the medi bay, the whole time thinking. "Primus that girl has some lovely features" And about how much 'will power' it had taken him, to keep him self from turning on his holo-form and just flat out shoving him self inside her opening and claiming her virginitiy... **(A/N: Hehehe... Ratchet has a pervy mind when it comes to females XD p.s. He'll never say it out loud, but he seceretly thinks jess is beautiful lol. X3) **I made it back to sari's room with out any more 'encounters' and quickly changed into a pair of cherry red stiletto high heels, a cherry red shirt that stopped at the bottem of my rib cage and a navy blue skirt that stopped right above mt knees. Needless to say, if whent out in public to day, I'd probably get lots of pervy and lust filled stares and occasinaly some guy who had worked up the guts to go and flirt with me. I glanced at the clock,now it was 6:00 sari would be waking up soon. I picked up my make up bag and left for the bathroom again and didn't come out untill 7:00 I returned to sari's room where sari was just getting up. She was rubing the sleep out of her eyes but snapped fully awake when she saw me. "Good morning jess, how did you-" Sari paused there and stared at me in amazement, I shifted on my stiletto heeled feet. "What?" Sari shook her self. "Nothing, its just hard not to stare when you see some one who looks beautiful enough to be on the cover of "America's most beautiful women." I blushed like crazy sari's complement. "Thanks sari. Whant some breakfast?" Sari grined. "YEAH!" I chuckeled as I followed sari to the kitchen to make breakfast thinking about how much she reminded me of my little cousin sarah. Aftre a breakfast of french toast and milk, me and sari walked to the rec. room where the autobots were hanging out. Bumblebee and ratchet were arguing about god knows what, optimus was tring to get them to stop (With very little sucsess.), bulkhead was noiseily drinking oil and prowl was tring to watch a nature documentery while tring to ignore everybody else. The room whent dead silent when I walked in, the only thing that could be heard was the nature documentery that prowl had stopped paying attention to when I walked in. There was an awkward silence as the autobots stared at me in amazement untill bumblebee broke the silence with a wolf whistle. "Hey jess, you look pretty this morning, what are you all dressedup for?" I pouted and put my hands on my hips while narowing my eyes so the mor of the red and gold eye shadow was visable. "What? I can't dress up and look pretty now and then for no reason at all? Bee looked taken back."I never said THAT! But you really do look pretty today." I blushed at the complement slightly."Thanks bee. I decided to go with a red theme today because it contrasts nicely with my dark, brown hair and my hazel eyes." I was about to go on about my fashion sense but the alarm went off. "Oh yay! We get to put up with the head master and the angry archer."I giggled at the sarcasem in bumblebee's voicebefore I watched the autobots drive away. I turned to sari with some ideas on keeping our selves entertained. "Well sari it looks like its just me and-" I stopped my sentence because sari was no where insight and she had just been beside me a minuet ago, with could only means he snuck off with the autobots! I ran my fingers threw my hair in anoyance, now I had to go and get her before she got hurt. I jumped into the car that sari had ever so kindly had given me, and drove off to grab her before it was to late. I finally arived where the autobots were tring to capture the head master and the angry archer, knowing that sari wasn't far from here, I turned off the car and got out and luck me I had to deal with captain fanzone and the rest of the police teambefore I could go after sari. Captain fanzone spoted me coming before any one else did and imeadiantly went into flirt mode. "Hellow ma'm, whats a pretty young gal like you doing here?" I tried to ignore the lust in his eyesand walk on."I'm here to pick up a little girl who shouldn't be here." I continued to walk on to where I saw sari, by now the rest of the police team had seen me and were now wispering shooting lust filled looks at me. One guy learned over to anouther guy and wispered. "Hey larry, check out the chick over there she's got some HUGE boobs." "Hehehe, you got that right john, I've never seen boobs like that before. Gotta at least be a triple K! And then you got those long slender legs and that thin waist, OH! I can feel my cock getting hard just thinking about doing her!" "So can I dude, so can I, and the more I think about it the more I wanna go over there and grope that ass!" I picked up my pace, feeling uncomferteble with all the police men staring at me and wispering about how bad they wanted to drag me to a nice quiet place for some 'alone time'. I finally reached where sari was hiding and jerked her. "What the crap sari! What are you doing here?!" Sari satared at me in surprise. "I could ask the same about you!" I sighed and started pulling her back to the car. "We gotta get out of here!" I shoved sari into the car and was about to get in and drive off when low and behold, The headmaster and the angry archer finally noticed me and imeadiantly went into pevert mode. "Woah! Check out the babe double A, She's got some serious cleavage!" "Indeed she does, my body-snatching-friend. A woman of true value." "HAHAHAHAHA! I can't wait to bag this babe and take her back to my crib for some serious sex!" "Hehehe, I quiet enjoy a good teabagging!" By now the autobots had noticed I was here and how close the head master and angry archer were to me, about ready to take me away. Optimus stepped forward. "Leave her alone!" The headmaster turned and cackled at optimus before turning his gaze back to me and looped his arm around my waist holding me a coulple inches off the ground to his side. "No way lamers! The babe is mine!" At this point I was fed up withbeing fought over like a prize to be won, so lifting my leg up I brought back down as hard as I could hitting him right between the legs. The reaction was imeadiant, the headmaster let go of me and fell to the ground holding his aceing balls, with his face screwed up in pain. I turned and did the same to the angry archer and got the same reaction. I jumped into the driver seat of the car and sped off as fast as possible to get back to the base. A while after I got back to the base and gave sari a lecture the made any lecture of ratchet's look like a simple complaint, the autobots arrived and were relived to know that me and sari were safe. But then we had to listen to prime give us some lecture(I got him to shut up by crossing my arms over my chest and glaring so harshly that it made ratchet step back in fear.) Sari chuckeled at the fear that flashed in the optics of the autobots before turnning to me with a confused lookon her face. "Jess? How come when the autobots and captain fanzone went after the headmaster and angry archer, they couldn't get them under controll but you could?" I smiled at the qustion before pulling sari closer to me. "Well sari if theres one thing I've learned after spending my whole life with boys it's never send a man to do a woman's job, because they screw it up every time." Sari chuckeled while I got a chours of 'HEY!' fromthe autobots.I smirked and shrugged. "Sorry you guys, but its true! Like one time when I was twelve, my mom sent her boyfriend to the store to buy two water guns and he came back with a horse!" Hearing this, sari fell over laughing like a loon. "OH MY GOD! How do you screw up something as simple as THAT?!" I started laughing along with sari."Thats exactly what my mom said when he came back with the horse! Also HE WAS A MAN SOOF COURSE HE'S GONNA SCREW SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS THAT UP!" After a while of me and sari laughing, the autobots started laughing to, realising how dumb of a mistake coming home with a horse instead of two water guns was.

_**Four hours later...**_

We managed to get over our laugh attackand started watching 'America's funniest home video's'. We laughed for hours as we watched cats attack babies, grandpa's falling off scate boards, people falling off sleds, dogs glomping little kids and so many other things. By the time we had finshed watching allnine sesons, it was time for bed. me and sari said good night to the autobots before heading off to saris room, laughing the whole way there. "BWAHAHAHAHAH! Remember the guy that tried to jump over fence, but failed and hit nutts instead?" "HAHAHAHAHA! YEAH! And that dog that huged that little boy while hr grabbed the ball?" "That was halarious! We gotta do that again sometime!" I noded my head still chuckeling as I put on my white silk night gown. "Yeah! Maybe tomarow you can help me get revenge on ratchet. You see, this morning, I was walking down the hall in my bathrobe and he walked outand it scared me so badly I fellover backwards exposing everything below my waist. In other words when I fell over he got a full view of my "Girl features" and stared at them untill realitiy came back to me and I got the crap out of there. Sari's eyes widened when I told her ratchet had stared at my "Girl features". A mock glare forming in her eyes. "Pervy old grandpa bot! OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU GET REVENGE! "Girl features" are private and should only be seen by a boy when he as the girls permission!" I smiled at sari."Okay then its setelled, tomarrow you will help me get backat the doc bot! Night sari!" Sari gave me a hug that I returned. "Night jess! See you tomarrow when we get backat the doc bot." I chuckeled before I slipped into my make shift bed and fell asleep, dreaming about how sweet my revenge on ratchet would be.

**ALL RIGHT CHAPTER TWO WHOOHOO! Yeah this chapter was pretty pervereted,but thats why this story is rated M people! Back to the story. Oh boy! What the crap dose jess have in store for ratchet?**

**Jessica: Well you already know! You're that author!  
Me: And your point being?...  
Jessica: My point is thats not fair!  
Me: LIFE AIN'T FAIR! SO CRY ME A RIVER AND BUILD YOUR SELF A BRIDGE AND GET THE FUCK OVER IT!**

**Plz review and no flames plz! THANK YOU AND GOOD BYE!**


End file.
